


Get Out Alive

by Brickgirl101



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author is salty, Avengers - Freeform, BAMF Tony Stark, BAMF oc, Endgame IronStrange, F/F, F/M, Father figure Stephen Strange, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I dont like Steve Rogers, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki is misunderstood, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Starting at Iron Man, Tony Stark-centric, Tony has a daughter, not really going to be team cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brickgirl101/pseuds/Brickgirl101
Summary: If you want to get out alive, run for your lifeLuna Stark Genius, Doctor, Heiress, Empath, and so much more. What does fate have in store for her?Starting at Iron Man and will be progressing through the MCU with my own creative abilitiesTony Stark-Centric & Original Character-Centric*Summary, Character List, Tags will most likely add to/or changed as story progresses





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I know the whole Tony has a Daughter has been used to death but I feel with all the Marvel movies out I have plenty to play with.  
> I'm hoping enough people show interest in this story so i can get to Ironstange but I got some setting up to do first!  
> Well heres the beginning of my story for your enjoyment.

 

 

“Luna” a voice called out. The young woman in question mumbled something incoherent and turned away from the annoying voice.

“Luna!” The voice snapped at the young woman.

“What?!” She snapped back repositioning herself on the uncomfortable bed she lay in.

“You realize you are at work and your pager has been going off, right?” The man's voice that woke her up quickly brought her back to reality

She was currently sprawled on an on-call room bed and her pager was indeed going off.

She groaned, turned to lean over the bed and grabbed her pager. It had been resting on her lab coat on the floor. Seeing it was a non emergent page from the man whom was sitting on the very uncomfortable bed right next to her, she turned to him

“What do you need Stephen” the young woman inquired exasperated

“I would like your assistance monitoring a patient while I clip an aneurysm, this particular patient has some heart problems that I’m concerned about” the man frowned as he observed Luna exhausted form

“Isn’t that a bit risky for you? You wouldn’t want to mess up your perfect record” Luna quipped playfully through a yawn.

Stephen ignored the comment with an eye-roll.  
“How long have you been here” he questioned frowning slightly, eyeing the bruising under her eyes.

Looking at her watch she counted “About 15 hours by now, I had a transplant patient that I was monitoring and decided to crash in here, I don’t trust the new interns” she muttered the last part.

“And when’s the last time you ate” Stephen inquired with a brow raise

“Uhhh…” Luna tried to pin down a time but couldn’t really remember actually eating a meal recently “I don’t know” she shrugged

Stephen groans at the young woman and stands up “Ok let get you some food at then your are joining me in surgery” Stephen declared

Luna’s eyebrows rose to her hairline “Oh am I?” Luna sneered slightly, she hated being told what to do, and he knew it too.

Stephen looked down his nose at her, raising his own eyebrows at her “Yes because you are the only other person, other than myself and Christine that I trust in this dump of a place and since you are the cardio god of this establishment you will assist me by monitoring this heart” Stephen snapped annoyed.

The corner of Luna’s lip twitched “First cardio goddess and second The only reason you want me there is so if something happens I break my streak too.” The smirk on her face grew as Stephen has the audacity to look a bit ashamed.

“Come let’s grab some food” Stephen urged the young woman and he bent down to pick up her lab coat off the floor.  
Holding it out to her as she stood.

She attempted to straighten her scrubs slightly so they didn’t appear as disheveled as she felt. She took the lab coat from Stephen's extended arm and put it on. Pulling her long dirty blonde hair out from behind the collar, she adjusting herself a bit more to look decent enough to walk through the halls.

“Be careful Strange, if you show people you care your reputation will be ruined, and others will think you have a heart” Luna teased her mentor and colleague.

Dr Stephen Strange wasn’t someone that just anyone would get along with, he was a cold hearted bastard most of the time but he tended to have a soft spot for the young Cardiothoracic Surgeon. She had landed at Metro General for the majority of her residency and for a brief time she almost chose Nero as her specialty, but in the end decided to stay true to herself and her passion and followed through with Cardiothoracic.

The thing about this woman was that she wasn’t just an amazing Cardio Goddess but she was also the heiress to the Stark fortune, and a certifiable genius.

Luna Ana Maria Stark was a young 18 years of age and was already the head of Cardiology and was an attending at Metro General. Ever being the one to take on a challenge she excelled even faster than her father, Tony Stark had. She had received her GED at age 10 and quickly jumped into the world of medicine. There had been a lot of controversy regarding the young girl and her skills at the time. Being young in age but not mind had been a massive huddle for her to jump but she had her father in her corner and even though she sometimes hated the name Stark it really did have a pull to it. By 15 she was living on the East Coast and was working quickly through her residency at Metro General. She had been taken under the wings of Christine Palmer and Claire Temple.  
Stephen Strange had favored her from the first time he met her, not that he would ever admit it aloud but he had fun working with her, teaching her and watching how her brain worked.  
Luna had grown into a beautiful young woman and her father was very proud of her. He had always been open and honest with his little girl because he didn’t want her to go through what he did as a kid. Except recently there had been some issues but Luna was attempting to brush off her worry for him. She traveled back and forth between the coasts a lot due to her father living in California, it took a toll on her but being Tony Stark’s daughter she also had a obligation to her family’s company. She really need to talk him into investing in a East coast office or something.  
At the end of the day she had an amazing father, a wonderful job and some great friends. Life was good.

Apart from her being an amazing Surgeon, and a heiress Luna was also an empath, she doesn’t remember when it started but one day she gained the ability to feel emotions of those around her. It was as simple reading a person's aura, but when it came to those she was close to and had a deep emotional connection to she was even able to go as far as pushing emotions to them or pulling emotions from them. But she never really used it to that extent though. It was almost like she connected with the souls of others.

“Come on Stark lets get you some food and then we have work to do” Stephen retorted lamely  
Luna giggled slightly and followed.

*****

Luna Stark’s golden amber eyes watched the monitors with purpose. Watching for the slightest of hiccups as Stephen worked on the patient brain. Her hands were gloved and arms were up and crossed near her chest with a cloth over her hands to keep them sterile. She had a smirk hiding under the mask as she had just beat Stephen to the answer of what song had been switched on.

Idle chat was not something that occurred in Dr Strange’s OR and Luna was fine with that. Some days Stephen would play the name that song game but that was about all the talking that happened.

A small beep came from across the room where the phones of the Surgeons and staff who were present was placed, catching Luna’s attention.

She glanced at Stephen and he gave a small nod.  
“Friday what’s up?” Luna asked the AI her father had made and given to her after she showed interest in having her own, someone other than Jarvis.

“I’m sorry to bother you while your are preoccupied, but Ms Potts has demanded your response regarding the award ceremony for tonight.” Fridays Irish accent rang out softly.

Luna groaned and rolled her eyes. “And what if I say I’m not going? I mean it’s not like my dad will even show up he’ll probably spend the majority of the time gambling anyway. It’s stupid that they have this ceremony in Las Vegas of all places”

“She implores you to see reason and hopes you will go if not for your father but for her own sake of sanity”

“Oh she’s good” Stephen muttered under his breath and Luna shot him a look

Luna looked at the clock on the wall it was only 8 AM, the ceremony was at 7 PM, her shift was already supposed to be done but she had decided to get some overtime, so she could leave when she wanted.  
It was her weekend to go to California anyway, but her father had a weapons showing scheduled in Afghanistan so she had rescheduled and hadn't planned on going west this weekend but apparently her plans were going to change... again.

Luna groaned all she wanted to do was go home at this point “Fine” she dragged out the word, all she was missing was the stomping of her feet “Friday have the jet ready at 2. Tell Pepper I’ll be there but she owes me”

“On it Boss” amusement tinges her words

“That’s always so fascinating to me, a interactive, learning AI” Stephen commented.

It had been a problem awhile back that when Friday just out right spoke in the middle of a surgery, it would scare the staff around the area so Luna had it so a sound went of when Friday was trying to get her attention.

“You should meet my dads AI, Jarvis, he been active more years than Friday. I wanted my own growing up and Dad gave me Friday, he figured that his princess and baby girl, his 2 daughters would be good together. And I gotta admit he was right” Luna rambles slightly

“Should we be worried about the Stark’s taking over the world?” Stephen held back his chuckle but Luna saw the twinkle of amusement in his eyes

She hummed silently “Oh yeah you should be very worried” she confirmed  
The rest of the surgery went off without a hitch and the two surgeons were found scrubbing out.

“So Las Vegas?” Stephen asked reminding Luna she had a flight to catch on 4 hours

Luna groaned “I love my dad I really do! But he’s been really playing up his playboy status lately and it annoying as fuck! Like I can’t go home without running into some random stranger in my own home!”

Stephen looked over at her “Yes, I cannot imagine that being very pleasant”

“And I’m sure he’ll be in the area but I can bet you my inheritance that he won’t show for the award ceremony, and it will have to be me that gets up and has to thank everyone on behalf of my father” Luna grumbled her irritation coming through further as she rubs her skin raw.

“You’ll do great, you always do” Stephen said softly

Luna turned to him “Geez are you feeling okay? You are being weirdly nice today and it’s kinda creeping me out”

Stephen gave her an annoyed look, grabbed a towel and left the scrub room. Luna’s laughter following him.

 


	2. Fights and Flights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of Iron Man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who has told me they like it and want more! This chapter is for you guys! You’ve made my day! Here’s one more chapter to hold you for a bit!

“....It is my great honor and privilege that I present this years Apogee award to Mr Tony Stark” Rhodey says in a proud voice everyone clapped, but quickly realized the man in question wasn’t standing up, and starts to look for him.

Luna sighed and stared ahead blankly, running through what she was going to say.

“Tony?” Rhodey calls out and Luna could feel the annoyance wave off of him

Obadiah Stane was also feeling quite annoyed beside her as well. Unlike her father Luna didn’t really like Stane (or trust him for that matter) so Stanes emotions didn’t affect her as much as Rhodey’s did, because she had never connected with him.

She feels Stanes heavy hand touch her shoulder and when she glances over at him he gestures with his head ‘well go on’.

Luna puts on the award winning Stark smile and make her way to the stage. She lifts up the skirt of her long cocktail dress to step on the stage. Rhodey holds his hand out to her and pulls her to him, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Rhodey quickly whispered in her ear “You got this”

She continued to smile and took the award from Rhodey.  
“Thank you Colonel.” She addressed her uncle in everything but blood “This is beautiful thank you all so much, this is wonderful” Luna turned to the crowd and braced herself she hated crowds focusing on her, which was quite funny given both her name and occupation.  
“So obviously I’m not Tony Stark” she smiled ruefully as everyone laughs “but I know my dad pretty well and I know he would say how honored he feels to receive the recognition for his hard work and what a joy it is to receive such a prestigious award. There a very few flaws with my dad but one of them is actually also the best thing about him, is he just can’t stop working. So thank you all so much for coming and for the recognition that you have given my father tonight”

Luna turned to Rhodey who extended his arm to her as they descend off the stage.

Dinner passed and Luna played nice talking up her father, like he was God’s greatest gift. But honestly her anxiety was through the roof. Rhodey noticed multiple time and diverted the attention away from his niece.

Then the people at the table even started asking her about what she was doing. Giving minimal details she spoke about her Attending status at Metro General.

By the time the ceremony wrapped up Luna was exhausted, she had very little sleep under her belt and was ready to crash. In a huff she passed on the stupid award to Rhodey gave him a kiss on the cheek and bid him good night. She really didn’t want to deal with her father, because she knew whatever would be said would end in a fight. And she was too tired to fight with him at the present moment.

She asked the valet to bring her rental car around. She easily ignored the stupid reporter that was attempting to get her attention. After the car came around she threw a bill at the young boy, climbed in and peeled out of the casino lot.

Jarvis greeted her when she arrived and she had a brief conversation with him on her way to her room. She barely was able to change and lay under her covers before she passed out.  
Luna swore at some point in her sleep her father had come in to check on her and gave her a kiss. But she wasn’t sure.

Sadly she only got roughly 5 hours of sleep, her body woke up at about 6 AM which was 9 AM in New York and even if that was technically sleeping in for her she was exhausted.

She crawled out of bed and listened as Jarvis rambled on about what the weather would be and some local news snippets.

She meandered about her room grabbing supplies and going into her bathroom.  
“J, can you be a darling and start the bath for me” Luna asked as she used the toilet

“Of course Ma’am” He responded, immediately the bath sprang to life. “Do you require any aromatherapy oils?”

“No thanks bud, thank you though” Luna replied and made her way to the large jacuzzi tub.

Luna sunk into the bath and closed her eyes, she tied her hair on top of her head and rested her head against the preplaced foam on the tub to cushion her head. Sighing she decided to get some work done.  
“Friday pull up my case trial files.” She requested

“All of them?” The AI asked

Luna hummed and the files popped up in front of her.

Jarvis started up her ‘Relaxing’ playlist. She stayed there for roughly a half hour, looking through files of patients that she would accept into the trial. She knew she was tired and should probably try go back to bed. but also knew that her brain wouldn’t shut up any time soon. Of course she had to get her father’s insomnia on top of everything else.

She drained the water, and put her robe on. Walking into her closet she decided to go for comfort. She put on her old AC/DC shirt her dad had given her, it was her favorite shirt that she would use for working in the workshop, she put on some comfortable yoga pants, and was ready to go

Tony was leaving this morning for Afghanistan and she figured, while the cat's away the mice will play, right? She would have her dads workshop to herself for the day. Why not take advantage of it?

It was roughly 7 AM. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed some pop tarts, she was too lazy to deal with the toaster so she would just eat them as is. As she munched on the pop tart she grabbed a large coffee mug from the cupboard and poured herself some coffee, obviously her dad was already up and had left, or was in the workshop, more than likely it was the latter of the two.

She decided that she would go with some creamer in her coffee today and turned the black coffee into a more tan shade. As she would sometimes say jokingly she liked her coffee ‘Blonde and sweet like me’ which would get a chuckle out of the people around her that she told that to.  
The one time she said it in front of Stephen he sprayed tea everywhere, some had even come out of his nose.

Luna sighed grabbed the remaining pop tart and coffee and made her way to the stairs that lead down to the workshop.

“Tony?” A familiar woman’s voice rang out.

Wonderful, this was exactly what Luna wanted to deal with at 7 in the morning, some random bimbo.  
Maybe if she was really quiet she could sneak past her and go hide in the workshop.

“Oh Hi!” The woman spoke directly to her.

‘Fuck’ She grimaced and steeled herself, she turned to face the woman, oh great the reporter that was bugging her last night, Luna decided not to smile, or even act nice because hell this was her home she shouldn’t have to wear a mask or even be trying to hide in her own home.

“Hi” She replied curtly

“Christine Everhart” the woman wearing only one of her father’s shirt and underwear held her hand out for Luna to grasp.

Luna looked down at it, blinked slowly and then took a bite of her pop tart, ignoring the offered hand.

“I really don’t care, Pepper will probably be here any moment to deal with you. Don’t touch anything. Good bye” Luna said plainly and turned to leave.

“You’re Tony’s Daughter, Luna, right?” Christine attempted to pry information and tried to follow the young woman. “I’m a journalist from Vanity Fair and would love a few words from you”

Luna spun around her eyes narrowing in on the journalist. “Oh is that all” Luna snapped annoyed, of course her dad just had to sleep with a journalist. She internally rolled her eyes. “Well Miss Everhart you are not currently a journalist, you are simply a bimbo that’s my father slept with and you are intruding on my morning in my own home so I would appreciate if you go somewhere else and wait for Miss Potts to find you and then you can leave. Okay? Okay.” Luna was fed up and stormed down the stairs leaving the journalist slightly shocked.

She stormed into the workshop annoyed, music was blaring as per usual as Tony was fiddling with an engine.  
She passed Dum-E and patted him gently he beeped happily at his human sister. Butterfingers was off in the corner working on something as was U but they both looked up and acknowledged her.

As she approached the desk Tony was at, the music volume lowered.

“Please don’t turn my music down” Tony ask distracted

“I didn’t, Jarvis did” Luna snapped at her dad, she placed her coffee down on the desk and finished the last bit of her pop tart. Reaching across the table she grabbed the prototype Starkpad that she had been working on.

Tony turned around surprised “Hey Princess, how are you doing?”

Luna glanced over at him annoyed “Oh I’m great Dad not only did I have to fly out after a long shift and accept an award for you, that you probably just gave away or threw away. I am walking through my own house and a come across ANOTHER random person in what’s supposed to be my home. I am getting so fed up with you lately I’m not going to keep coming over here at this rate. I told you last time I don’t want to be around that.” Luna ranted, her exhaustion causing her to lash out even more than she normally would.

She could feel the panic her Dad felt for a moment at her words.

“Lu, I’m sorry I didn’t know you were here until it was late at night, after she was here” Tony tried to soothe her. Not succeeding.

“Oh that’s great you didn’t even know I went to the ceremony for you, did you? You know I accepted your award, I talked with investors, you know how much anxiety that gives me!” Luna was getting angrier than she wanted to be, rationally she knew she should get herself out of this situation before she says something she regretted.

“Honestly I thought Obie did it, I found out you were here when I came by your room this morning and found you sleeping, I thought you weren’t coming this weekend” Tony was attempting remedy her frustration, but Luna knew she was too tired to deal with any of this and everything was just too much.

“Pepper asked me to come” Luna said simply. Tony looked upset, and Luna could feel the guilt tie in his gut.

“I’m sorry Princess, I really am” He was sincere, she could feel it.

She approached him, kissing him on the cheek, she pushed her love towards him “I am so tired dad. I think I’m going to stay in New York for a while and take a break. I’m in the middle of working on my latest doctorate, You know I just got hired as Head of Cardiology, and I have been helping Pepper with a lot of your work for Stark Industries. I can’t keep up with you too, whenever I’m over you have someone over, or you are throwing a party or off somewhere, I miss how it used to be. I miss you dad. I love you dad, I just can’t keep up with you right now and I need to focus on myself” Luna spoke softly but firmly pushing the point that she was fed up with how he’d been acting lately.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, she pushed a bit more affection towards him and made her way to the door deciding on heading back to New York and go to sleep, maybe go to work and get her mind off of everything.

“Luna- wait-“ Tony tried to call after her but she ignored him. She came across a pleased looking Pepper on the stairs.

Pepper noticed the tears in the young woman's eyes, and paused. Luna felt the worry roll off of her.

“I’m fine, I’m going back to New York, take care of him Pep, I need a break from-“ Luna paused “just all of it, let me know if you need my help though. Oh and Happy Birthday” Luna grabbed a diamond bracelet that was tucked inside a small silk bag out of her yoga pants pockets. She handed it off to Pepper, gave the woman a kiss on the cheek and left.

Luna continued on until she was behind the wheel of the rental car, heading to the airstrip. She asked Friday to get a jet ready to take her to New York.

******

Luna pulled into the Stark Industries airstrip and found 2 jets now sitting there ready to go.

Rhodey looked at her raising his arms up in question “Where is your dad” he asks

“Coming” She states simply. She grabbed her messenger bag and made her way to the small jet that would take her to New York.

She heard Rhodey tried to capture her attention, but she ignored him and entered the jet. She sat down and let the crew know that she was ready to go. Moments later the jet flew down the runway lifting off.

*****

Moments after Luna left Tony dumbstruck Pepper entered the workshop talking briefly with Tony about business. He found out about Peppers birthday after he made a comment on the bracelet the donned Peppers wrist.

“Luna gave it to me for my Birthday” Pepper spoke with a gentle smile on her face.

Tony made a comment, telling Pepper to get something nice for herself from him, and they playfully bantered.

As he was getting set to leave for the airstrip he was thinking about what his princess had said to him. He felt extremely guilty but knew he would need to give Luna her space. She was a lot like him in that way. He decided he would go talk with her when he got back after the weapons demonstration.

Happy and Tony raced to the airstrip. It was fun but the whole time Tony was thinking about what Luna had said to him, how utterly exhausted she appeared. He realized at some point something had changed and he had started getting too comfortable and now Luna was hurting, because of how Tony was treating her.

When he arrived at the airstrip Rhodey was waiting, frustration clear on his face. They boarded the plane and Rhodey bombarded Tony about Luna. He told Tony how she had ignored her godfather and uncle and just left. Rhodey was concerned, Tony admitted that he messed up.

“When you get back you need to go talk with her, that girl is the best things in your life.” Rhodey admonished his best friend

“Don’t I know it. Don’t worry I plan on talking to her when I get back” Tony agreed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So feedback? So far I’ve gotten pretty good feed back! And I’m hoping the more I add the more I’ll attract!


	3. Tony Stark Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna finds out about her father’s kidnapping.  
> Angst and comfort

“Dr. Stark to the ER, Dr. Stark to the ER” the intercom called out.

Luna collected her belongings and packed he laptop into her bag. Instead of her office she had been in the Attendings lounge working on some homework for her latest doctorate that she was working towards.

She had gotten back to New York the day before, taken some medicine and passed out sleeping the rest of the day away, she woke early Sunday morning. After waking up much more refreshed she decided she would spend her Sunday at the hospital. She would be useful there, and she could also get other work done there too. She didn’t feel like tinkering in the workshop, her heart hurt and she missed her dad. She had tried to shake off the odd feeling in her chest that just wasn’t going away. So work was her solution.

She was putting her stuff in her in her wooden storage locker when Christine entered the lounge.

Luna turned and greeted her friend, but then paused when she noticed that Stephen and Claire were following in behind her, all three of their faces looked solom. Her three closest friends and colleagues were there in front of her, looking worried. Luna was frozen.

Stephen proceeded to closing and locking the door, Claire closed the blinds in the room. As Christine proceeded towards Luna.

Luna reached out and felt their worry, concern, and grief all of which was aimed at her.

“What-?” Luna attempted to ask but was cut off by Christine turning the TV on.

The news came up on the screen the headline flashing on the screen. ‘Tony Stark Missing’ that’s all she saw before she collapsed, clutching at her chest, a wail escaping her.  
That was the feeling, it was her dad. The gut feeling she had been having all morning wasn’t just because of the fight with him, it was because her dad was in danger.

“- don’t know much at this time, but to recap what we do know. Mr. Stark was on his way back to the US base after a weapons demonstration in Afghanistan. The convoy was bombed and attacked, resulting in Mr. Starks disappearance and probable death. Mr Stark’s best friend Colonel James Rhodes has been reported as head of the search team he-“ the news was loud, Luna’s ears ringing at the words.

She left him, she told him she needed time, and now he was missing. She reached out following their connection and felt him, she knew he was alive, but he was hurting, he was in pain.

She felt arms wrap around her waist to pull her and looked up to see Stephen, he was picking her up. Tears trailed her face as sobs racked her whole body. He cradled her and walked over to one of the couches. She turned her face into him and cried, she cried hard. What had she done, why did she leave like she had? Would that be that last time that she ever saw him?

Christine and Claire both sat beside her as Stephen and her were sitting in between them. Their hands gently rubbing her back. The news talking in the background, speculating, theorizing what could have happened and where the man could be now.

Luna wasn’t sure how long she was like this but however long after she sat up suddenly and ran to her bag. Digging through she searched for her phone. Dead, her phone was dead. She threw it against the wall in anger, a yell of frustration followed. It being a phone she had made, meant it wouldn’t break easily but she did cause a good size hole in the drywall. The phone clattering to the ground after the impact.

“How long?” She rasped

“They just started reporting it” Claire spoke calmly her eyes filled with worry for her friend.

“Goddamnit!” Luna cussed yanking her bag out, retrieving the external battery she had, and snatching he phone off the ground, she plugged the phone in. Giving it time to boot up she went to work on changing out of her scrubs and back into her street clothes.

The trio of people watched her with concern.  
“What’s your plan?” Christine asked gently

But before Luna could answer her phone lit up, alive and the notification sounds started ringing out.

“Friday?” She called out her voice breaking

“Boss” Friday sounded just as broken.

“What’s going on?” Luna asked, the young woman was stuffing her scrubs away and collecting her belongings.

“Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes has been trying to get a hold of you” Friday spoke and then answered the unanswered question “He’s been missing for about 6 hours, it was just released to the public.”

“Get me a car, and the jet, you and Jarvis start get a hold of any satellites you can and search for him” Luna demanded.

“On it Boss” came the loyal reply.

The 18 year old felt hands rest on her shoulders, she turned around shaking, her eyes meeting with her mentor.

“You should stay here” Stephen implored “stay with people that can help you”

“I need to find him.” She took a deep breath “I need to go back to California and try find him, I can work with Jarvis and at least set up a protocol to search for him. He’s alive I can feel it” Stephen was the only one of the three here that knew of her abilities, it had taken some convincing but after awhile he believed her so when she spoke about feelings he knew she was talking about her gift. “Besides with all of this happening and that fact that I’m his heir, I will probably be needed to do a press conference or something at SI. Oh this is a nightmare” Luna moaned wiping stray tears off her cheek.

Stephen rubbed her shoulders slightly, concern for the young woman evident in his eyes.

Luna’s eyes twinkled in slight amusement, she sniffled and smiled lightly “Be Careful Stephen your human emotions are showing”

Stephen rolled his eyes at her and collected her into another hug. “Don’t stay too long over there” he instructed “Do what you need to do and come back”

Luna leaned into the man and felt a pang of sadness as this wasn’t the man she wanted to be hugging her at the moment, but she reveled in the contact before pulling away.

She walked over the the two others in the room, and gave them each a hug “I’ll be back 2 maybe 3 week’s tops. Stark Industries stocks are going to plummet I’m going to have to ease the investors and shit.”

She stopped by the chief of surgery’s office and informed him that she was leaving and would have to push back her schedule due to her father’s disappearance. She also apologized about ignoring the page to the ER, but at the moment she was needed elsewhere. She was assured that things would be taken care of, and they would see her in a few weeks.”

Luna placed in her ear piece.

“Fri, is a car here?” Luna asked quietly as she walked down the sterile white halls.

“Yes, but be careful there appears to be reporters waiting for you” Friday warned

After fighting her way out of the hospital and ignoring the reporters she climbed into the car and motioned the driver to leave.

“Friday call Pepper” Luna demanded

“Putting her through” Friday responded

It rang once before Pepper answered and fired off questions at Luna in quick succession. The two of them talked and cried for the entire ride to the airstrip. Pepper and her ended their call and then she tried to call Rhodey and just got his voicemail.

‘Dad where are you?’ She asked mentally, hitting head head against the plane seat headrest. She reached out with her gift again, and felt his life force, basking in the fact that he was alive, she closed her eyes and attempted to take a nap.

*******

Luna arrived in California and was swiftly pulled into a hug by Pepper, the second her feet hit the ground.

Happy motioned the two of them into the car, as Luna passed him to enter the car, she felt him rub her back gently.

“Stane would like to see you” Pepper began

“I could care less what Stane wants as of right now I need to get home and set up a search for dad, and I’m assuming that I’ll need to do a press conference or release a statement or something. Which I’ve already started writing. But first home, I need to check on the bots too.” Luna rattled off.

Luna saw Happy nod, as he took off towards Malibu. Pepper watched the girl quietly, assessing the situation.

“Okay let’s go to Malibu and I’ll schedule a press conference, let’s give it a week or two though, and you can talk with Stane then. That sound okay?” Pepper wasn’t trying to push the girl but now with Tony gone her job landed to helping Luna.

“Not like I really have a choice” Luna muttered darkly. “He’s going to want control. Friday how long does my dad have before control goes over to Stane?”

“Since you turned 18 your father has named you main shareholder in the case of his disappearance, if he does not resurface after 6 months you would be named CEO.” Friday told her

“Wait, what?” Luna could swear her jaw dropped to the ground. She looked over to Pepper “Did you know?”

“Know what?” Pepper questioned, Luna blushed Slightly realizing that Friday had been been speaking into her earpiece so Pepper didn’t hear anything.

“Dad naming me primary shareholder with his disappearance and CEO if he’s gone for more than 6 months” Luna reiterated.

“Oh, yeah I helped him get the paperwork together. He wanted to keep it secret, his words were ‘Best to keep it in the family’ and he didn’t see it necessary to tell you right away, regardless of what I said, because nothing was going to happen to him for a while” Pepper explained frowning.

Luna thought about that the rest of the ride home, where dad wouldn’t be. She felt tears well up in her eyes and spill over. He head rested against the window. ‘Wish you would have told me dad’

Luna spent the next couple of days in her dads lab locked in working on searching every satellite she got her hands on. She was putting feelers in every computer system she could. If anything relating to Tony Stark popped up anywhere she would be notified.

She would sleep on the couch in the workshop, if she slept at all, as the bots would surround her, beeping and whirring quietly.

“Ma’am you might want to see this” Jarvis said as Luna left the bathroom.

She padded over to the computer and was shocked to find a image of her father that had been flagged. The image showed her father alive but definitely not looking his best. Men were around him holding guns, she choked back a sob as she went to work trying to figure out where it came from.

She was shocked to find that the image came from a ghost drive at Stark Industries, and it wasn’t an image but it was supposed to be a video. She really needed to get to Stark Industries, but preferably without raising suspicion.

Looking at the clock she sighed about how late it was. She decided to go lay down until the morning hoping to get some sleep.

As she lay back, the bots whirled over to her. Dum-E rested his arm and claw on Luna’s stomach, looking up at her like a lost puppy.

Butterfingers and U looking just as upset as their older brother.

“I’ll find him boys, don’t worry” Luna spoke softly to the 3 bots, patting Dum-E’s head. “I’ll find him”


	4. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony inside the cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s small but here’s a little bit of a filler and some Tony

Tony woke after so much pain, to even more pain.  
Finding a car battery hooked to his chest. But there was something else there too. Pain, loss, mourning.  
“Lu” he whispered he knew that he was feeling her reach out to him, he was feeling her soul talk to him.

What was happening? His head was slightly foggy as this man, who admitted to saving him talked with him about what was going on, and about what was currently residing in his chest and why.

The next moments past by in a flurry of chaos, banging and yelling came from the door. Men holding his gun, and Tony being demanded to make the Jericho missile, Tony’s refusal, and the torture that followed. During all of it he kept going back the the the last time he saw Luna, thinking about all he’d been doing wrong the last year or so.

If he were to die that would be the last time that they ever saw each other. His heart broke for her because he knew she would be beating herself up for the things she said even if she was right. It’s just who she was.

When the terrorists dragged him outside and showed him more of his own weapons, he realized somewhere down the line he had really fucked up. He had to figure some way out of here, somewhere in his company someone was fucking him over, and now whoever it was would probably go after Luna.

Shaking the hand of the terrorist he felt bile in his throat. Knowing he was looking death in the eyes. He knew something had the be done though, but what?

He stared into the flickering flames of the fire that he sat in front of, the doctor who saved him going on about his legacy, his life work in the hand of murders. ‘Except my princess’ he thought, ‘she is also part of my legacy’. What would the last act of the great Tony Stark be? Not this. No this couldn’t be the end he still had so much to do, and make up for. Especially now.

In a hopeless attempt to feel bad about himself, to put himself down he admitted that no matter what he did they would kill him, or he would be dead in a week. As he said those words though he felt a sharp pain of emotion rack through him.

“Well then, this is a very important week for you, isn’t it?”

******

The night after Tony had finished and installed the Arc Reactor the 2 men were sitting, relaxing and playing backgammon.

Tony and Yensin started talking about family. Tony asked about his, and Yensin about Tony’s.

Tony froze for a moment

“A daughter.” He said simply “but I may have screwed our relationship up, I wasn’t being the father I should have been. I also didn’t leave on the best of terms either. I know she’s probably beating herself up over it. I need to make amends.” Tony confessed quietly.

“I believe I’ve heard of her before, almost as smart as you, correct?” Yensin pried

Tony smiled “Smarter”

“And it’s been awhile since I’ve been to the US but I believe she was excelling as a Cardiologist surgeon right?” Yensin continued

“She one of the best, if not the best” Tony admitted and tapped the Arc Reactor “she’s gonna flip when she hears about this”

Yensin smiled sadly at the man who now looked deep in thought.

“We’ll get you back to her” Yensin confessed quietly, mainly to himself, Tony didn’t hear.


	5. Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna talks to the public

It had been almost a 2 weeks since her father went missing. Time honestly had no meaning. She sat in front of the computer combing through codes, and data. She was seeing binary behind her eyelids as she would attempt to sleep.

When she did attempt to ‘sleep’ she would spend most of the time reaching out with her link to Tony. She would follow the line that connected her and her father’s souls together. It worked to soothe her own aching soul. She really missed her Dad.

She knew he had a plan by his current emotional state, and was reassured by his determination. Which ended up fueling her own.

It was the day of the press conference and she was extremely nervous. The plan stood that after this she would go back east. People needed her there, and at this point she would be more useful there. But first things first was that she had to deal with the public, especially since she’d been in a state of hiding the last couple weeks. It would be difficult for her too since there really was nothing to reassure anyone that her father was alive and would return, no one's going to listen to her if she rattles on about how she feels he’s alive, not without putting her in a bad light.

She had to play this smart, also she had plans on getting access to the mainframe while there and try and find the ghost drive that was truly living up to its name.

******

Lights flashed all around her. She smirked slightly at the fact that she wasn’t being blinded, thanks to the the sunglasses of her father’s that she wore. 

Before leaving his workshop she had caught sight of golden framed, darker rose tinted sunglasses of his. Her dad told her the trick with the press is always have glasses on so the hide your emotions, any bruising under your eyes from exhaustion, and most of all prevent you from being blinded by the constant camera flashing.

So here she stood in front of a hundred or so reporters in a black pantsuit, blonde hair down in waves, and glasses firmly planted on her face, she bit her lip nervously.

Stane had talked briefly about everything remaining the same, nothing was changing, Yada yada. Luna would let him think that for now. She decided it would be best to lay low and stay under the radar. Stane had pulled her aside before the conference to talk. She told him under no uncertain circumstances was she giving up what her father had left behind for her, but until the 6 month mark was met she would let him deal with the company as long as she remained in to loop of what he did.

She felt his hesitation at her request, along with other underlying feelings she wasn’t sure of, making note of it she had followed him onto the stage and let him do his thing.

Now it was her turn to talk and it was a madhouse. She scanned over the crowd, even recognizing Christine Everhart. She waited until everyone was silent except for the occasional camera clicks.

“I have prepared a statement and if you are all good and listen to me I might answer a few questions afterwards but that means no talking until I’m done” Luna smirked the trademark smirk as a few people in the room chuckled at that. She felt like she was talking to group of kindergarteners, that thought about made her laugh.

“Last week my dad went missing after a weapons demonstration and since then I’ve been working with my godfather in ways of finding him. I haven’t given up that he’s alive,” she paused, physically stopping herself from saying she feels it “I know his determination and ego” laughter at that “will get him through this, wherever he is I know he is going to come back and make some ridiculous claim of being a phoenix rising from the ashes, just you wait.” Luna pushed back the emotions, stay strong, You’re a Stark you are made of iron  
“On a business note, Stark Industries will stay functional, and the leadership will be shared between Mr. Stane and I. As I am only 18 I will stay in the background for now. My father and I were working on some new ideas and Projects before his trip and untimely disappearance.” That as a lie, she did have projects planned but her dad had been doing an awful job of listening to her, but no one needed to know that. “ I look forward to sharing those with you in the coming months.” Luna took a breath  
“Okay, back to personal for one more moment and then I'll take a few questions. I want to thank everyone for their thoughts and prayers in this tough time. I continue to hope that you will all respect my privacy and give me space as I am not prepared to mourn yet because there is still hope. Tony Stark will return. My Dad will come home.” Luna choked on the last sentence but quickly cleared her throat “Alrighty then I’ll take a few questions. Keep in mind I have the right to refuse to answer.” 

All hands in the room went up. Luna sighed.


	6. The Lost is Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Only medical knowledge I have is from my own PCA/CNA work, medical shows (Like Greys anatomy and the resident and such) and the internet!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

3 Month, it has been 3 months and nothing. Luna had 3 more months before they would declare her father a lost cause. Regardless of how much she looked she couldn’t pin down where he could possibly be in that expansive desert.

The one lead she had, had been swiped from the mainframe before she could access it. Which lead to her dads office getting trashed in her anger.

She had gone back to New York because there wasn’t much more that could be done in California.

Luna was in the middle of a heart valve repair, she methodically stiched and pulled, metal clicked together quietly. Her OR tended to be quiet since she had returned, it used to be filled with laughter and talking as she love gossiping with staff, or she would play her and her father's favorite music and everyone seemed to love the fact that she would play rock in the Operating Room because it livened everything up. Now not so much, and no one was going to push her, well no one except Stephen.

Claire and Christine had been gentle and soothing ever since she came back, showing her support, trying to give her space. Stephen gave her space for maybe the first 24 hours, but that was all. In the beginning she was frustrated by Stephen’s constant hovering and made it well known, but then she realized after a night of staring at a whiskey bottle, why her dad left alcohol at her apartment she would never understand, that maybe Stephen wasn’t completely crazy. That night she found herself on his doorstep with a duffle bag, her eyes filled with tears when he opened the door.

“I need to be around somebody before I do something stupid” She had admitted, she hadnt had the time to do any rash while in California, but here she could completely self destruct and she knew deep down that wasn't the answer to anything

Stephen had silently opened the door wider enough for her to enter. He showed her to the guest bedroom and then disappeared into his bidding her a quiet “Good Night”

She had been staying at his place most of the time but occasionally switched to Claire, and Christine's place too, but there was a different comfort she got when staying with Stephen. This man had become her second father, he was also her mentor and confidant. He was sarcastic and annoying but he cared for her and she could feel it. She reveled in it, it helped her heal.

She finished the last stitch and stepped to the side to let the resident close up while she watched, and then scrubbed out.

She pulled her scrub cap off to let her hair down. With a sigh she ran her hands through her hair.

“Ugh, I need a shower” she muttered to herself feeling how oily her hair was.

“Oh yeah you’re stinking up the hall” came a smart retort from behind her.

She turned to look at Stephen and stuck her tongue out at him, not really having the energy to banter. He saw right through her though and casually slung his arm around her. They started walking.

“Where are we going?” She questioned softly.

“To get lunch” he replied simply, Luna leaned against him as he supported her physically and emotionally.

******

Both doctors pagers went off at the same time as “Dr Strange, Dr Stark to ER stat, Dr Strange, Dr Stark to ER stat” rang out over the intercom

Both Stephen and Luna hurried out of the cafeteria food left forgotten. They pushed passed meandering people in haste.

As Luna took the lead she looked back briefly “Come on old man keep up” Her laughter trilled at the annoyed look he gave her.

It was these moments the adrenaline filled ones, that caused a haze over her depression when she was needed to save someone, it gave her back some of her old self. So yes Stephen was annoyed but he would let her have her fun since she rarely had those kind of moments in the last 3 months.

As soon as Luna entered the trama room though she became all business. “What do we have?” She demanded as she walked up to the patient

“34 year old female, car crash victim. Deep lacerations to the head possible intracranial bleeding, had a seizure on site and in route. She just started coughing up blood, her stomach is rigid as well.” The young EMT rambled. Luna grumbled silently, she hated new people, they always forget or missed something. Oh god she sounded like her dad and Stephen.  
Luna asked a few more questions as Stephen made his way to the young woman’s head.  
He checked her eyes. His own widening.  
“We need to get her to the OR immediately I need to relive the pressure” he stated

By now Luna was at the injured chest examining. “She has blood in both lungs, I’m hearing a lot of blood in the chest cavity as well. I need scans Stephen.”

“She doesn’t have time” He insisted

“Goddamnit Stephen, I don’t like going in blind” She hissed as the gurney began being pushed towards the Operating Rooms.

Stephen took of his gloves and gown and threw them away placing his hands on her shoulders “But you and I both know you can do it” he urged and turn to follow the gurney out

Luna followed, throwing her own gown and gloves away.

“I really need to work on those image guiding operating suite” Luna grumbled

*****

Stephen was hard at work repairing the brain bleed as Luna was hard at work dealing with the aortic aneurysm that she discovered after the patient was opened.

“I don’t understand how this thing didn’t rupture” Luna was shocked. “But I believe it threw a clot into her system which may have caused the accident” Luna stated quietly.

Stephen hummed in agreement.

Luna was finishing up adding a graft to the weakened aorta when a sound rang out from her phone.

Luna paused, frozen. It was a different sound then the normal ‘Friday want your attention sound’. It was a sound that she wasn’t sure she was ever going to hear.

She had enough sense to pull her hands away from the chest cavity. Her hands shaking slightly, her eyes clenching close as her breathing increased.

“Dr. Stark?” The resident beside her questioned tentatively. No response

Several others around the room tried capturing the young woman’s attention as well

“Luna” Stephens strong and authoritative voice rang out. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him, her eyes swimming with tears. They spoke silently to each other. “Do you need to go?”

That brought her back. She was in the middle of surgery, she was almost done. “C-can I just-“ she glanced at her phone.

Stephen’s eyes soften gently and nodded at her, continuing his work on the injured females brain

“J-Jarvis?” This was make or break and her voice cracked.

“Ma’am” The British voice spoke “I caught a radar blimp of an explosion deep in the desert by the mountains several miles away from where Sir was taken, there was a flying projectile, I have tracked it and reported it to Colonel Rhodes.”

“Do- is it him? Do you think it’s him” Her voice shaking, her knees ready to give out. She could care less of the people around her watching her.

“Knowing Sir I feel like he would definitely escape captivity with a literal bang, I truly believe it is him, Colonel Rhodes promised to call you as soon as he has found him” Jarvis sounded happy and hopeful.

Luna closed her eyes, steadying herself “Thank You J” Luna hiccuped, tears leaking her eyes

“You did the work Ma’am you made the protocol that has allowed me to find him” Jarvis soothed “Should I have a jet set to take you home?”

“Please” she begged.

She finished collecting herself after 30 seconds of counting.

Ok finish surgery and then call Rhodey.

******

Luna had to force herself to keep a slow and steady pace through the rest of the surgery. Stephen had started a name that song game but Luna was more focused on her task, and taking steady breaths.

Luna rushed out of the room as soon as she was done and scrubbed out.

Snatching her phone away, running down the hall, and making her way into her new office, Pluses of being head of Cardio. She pulled up her holo-projection and grabbed the footage that Jarvis had recorded.

She laughed at the flying projectile.

“Friday makes sure to delete this footage anywhere else it might be. Put this copy on my private server under Tony Stark” Luna told her AI sister. “Also connect me to Rhodey”

“You got it Boss” Friday sounded happier than she had in a long time.

“Luna” Rhodey voice rang out

“Was it him?” She asked desperate

“Miss me Princess?” Her Father’s voice cooed at her.

“Daddy!” She cries out her knees finally giving out.

A chuckle was heard

“Lulu I’m coming home, it’s okay, I’m okay” Tony soothed

“I’m so sorry” she wailed, her breathing was ragged

“Hey, Hey none of that, it’s because of you that they found me immediately. I’ll see you at home right?” Tony sounded tired and wary

“I’m leaving the hospital now, I’ll see you when you land” Luna started scrambling around collecting her belongings “Daddy” she stopped and called out

“Yes princess?”

“I love you”

“And I You”


	7. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is back... Some father/daughter fluff and Luna suspicions increased

It was 2 days of pure chaos to prepare for Tony Stark’s arrival.  
Tony was checked out by the doctors at the base, though he refused chest examinations claiming he had a doctor waiting at home to do that. He was debriefed and sent on his way

Luna anxiously shifted her weight around. She had everything ready she had Happy stop and get Tony a couple burgers and his favorite smoothie, and had Pepper schedule a press conference. She knew something was going to happen, she could feel her dad anticipation and nerves.

The plane landed and the ramp lowered. She saw her dad for the first time in 3 months, Luna watched closely as Rhodey helped Tony to stand along with their decent down the ramp.

Tony’s right arm was in a sling but otherwise he looked pretty good.

Luna ran forward as Tony ushered away the gurney. She was careful not to plow full force into him though, Rhodey helped brace the injured man and Tony wrapped his free arm around Luna as she clung to him for dear life.

Her body shaking as the sobs she was crying shook her whole being. Tony rested his cheek against her head. And rubbed between her shoulder blades.

“I’m here, I’m alive. It’s okay Princess. I came home to you” Tony comforted his daughter.

“Daddy” she whimpered and further nuzzled into his neck. Taking in his sent that she had missed so. Tony could feel the dampness of her crying eyes and tears spiked in his own eyes.

He murmured a few comforting words in Italian to the distraught young woman. That seemed to further to calm her.

A pressure appeared behind his knee and Tony glanced to see Rhodey positioning the wheelchair that he had been sitting on in the plane behind him. Tony caught on and sat down pulling Luna with him. Her smaller frame easily curled into him. Tony continued talking in a low voice switching from Italian to English.

Rhodes watched the display with tears in his eyes, he looked over to Pepper and Happy who both looked just as emotional if not more so now with Luna’s obvious inability to detach from her dad. Rhodes wheeled Tony and Luna towards the other two. After a few minutes.

Tony teased Pepper as he was pushed up the her. Making a jab about her red eyes even with the fact that he himself held tears in his own eyes.

Happy took the role of pushing the wheelchair as Rhodey bid them goodbye and that he would be in touch later.

Luna had calmed her crying by this point,but her face had yet to leave her dad's neck. It wasn’t until they got to the car that they realized she has passed out from exhaustion.

Helping Tony into the car with a sleeping 18 year old clinging to him like a toddler took some maneuvering and work, but in the end they were successful.

Happy asked where to, Pepper tried to talk him into the hospital but Tony had his plan. Cheeseburger and press conference. He laughed when he found out that Luna had already prepared for his arrival today. Not only did Luna have Happy grab him a few cheeseburgers but he also had his favorite smoothie. He gazed down at his beautiful daughter on the way to the press conference, she had set up, a proud smile lightly gracing his features. She was too good for him. He vowed that he was not going to waste his time, he would make the most of his life especially with Luna by his side.

*******

Upon arriving at Stark Industries, Tony woke up Luna

“Lulu, Princess come on we got work to do, wake up” he gently woke her giving her a kiss on the head

“You’re really here right?” Her voice muffled by his neck.

He pinched her and she jumped slightly “Ow! Unnecessary” she pouted and moved off his lap as the car approached the building. Seeing Stane she whispered to her dad “We really need to talk”

He looked over to her, cupping her face with his hands he wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. He pulled her face towards him and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“I know Princess we will” Tony confirmed

Each time he used her nickname she felt her chest well up in happiness.

Stane opens the car door with flourish and Tony followed by Luna climbs out. Tony wipes his mouth of the second burger that he had devoured, and hugs Stane. Luna watches the interaction between the two and smiles smugly when Tony denies Obadiah a cheeseburger, especially after she had just grabbed one from the bag herself.

She notices a twinge in Stanes emotions and a weird look she got from him as they walked in but ignores it, as she’s more focused on her father. Her brain still a bit foggy from the spontaneous nap she had just taken, but she relaxed easily into her father as he slung an arm around her shoulders as they walked in.

As Obadiah took to the podium, Tony sat in front of it, Luna followed him and leaned her head against his shoulders. She grabbed the burger he had stuffed into his pocket and handed it to him. After a moment he asked everyone to sit down.

Tony began his speech, and as he continued on she could feel his resolve and determination strengthen. He handed Luna the burger and wiped his mouth. He spoke about what he saw and it caused a shudder to travel down her spine.

“I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend and protect them”

At that she also felt a dull twinge of annoyance roll off of Stane. Luna lifted her head and stood as her father did. She kept to his side as he announced the shut down of the weapons manufacturing, and she felt relief. This would be good, this is what she had talked with him almost a year ago before she had turned 18 when he had asked her, her feelings on the company and weapons that Stark Industries worked on. It was a whole thing.

So the fact that Tony wanted to be accountable and obviously fix something, she felt relief.

Her relief was short lived though at Stanes words, which only further pushed her to not trust him.

She knew he and everyone else was going to play this up as Tony has PTSD and is compromised. She would not let that happen, not without a fight. She clenched her fists and followed her dad past the reporters.

*******

Tony wanted to swing by the Arc Reactor before they left, Luna asked if he needed her in there with him since she had a phone call to make after seeing that the Chief of Surgery had tried to get a hold of her.

“I’ll only be a minute Lu, you make your call” Tony declined her offer and made his way inside.

“Fri, Call Andrew” Luna instructed and leaned her head against the car window. She watched Stane exchange words with Happy and enter the building to talk with Tony.

The phone rang, and the call was connected “Dr. Davis speaking”

Luna spent the next few minutes discussing her leave time. He was more than willing to give her the time she needed but there were a couple patients that would really need her soon so she and him were discussing time tables.

They came to the conclusion that she would have roughly 2 week’s before disaster occurs, and he would call her if anything came up.

She ended the call as Tony entered the car.

“Home?” She asked

“Home” he said simply and smiled at her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It was a short chapter but I promise they will get longer!


	8. Arc Reactor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Sorry it’s short! But please enjoy!

Tony and Luna decided to spend that night not worrying about anything. They ordered food and collected blankets and pillows, setting themselves up in the living room to binge some movies. All calls, and everything from the outside world was blocked, the two of them enjoyed their Father, Daughter time.

The next day though consisted of many tears as Tony and Luna had their much needed conversation.

Luna stared horrified at his chest as Tony recounted his time in Afghanistan and explained what had occurred.

“So let me get this straight. You have shrapnel in your veins trying to make its way to your heart and that’s a magnet powered by a mini Arc Reactor to stop it from killing you. What the hell Dad?!” Luna spent the next while trying to convince him to let her take it out.  
He explained with his health among everything else that was going on it would be safer and more practical to wait. Luna conceded after that but told him she would be doing plenty of research on the effects that it would cause him, and he better be prepared for her to be studying him. Which in turn cause him to groan and roll his eyes, but agreeing none the less.

He then explained how exactly he had escaped and why the Arc Reactor was so important. And his idea of creating and perfecting the Armor.

Luna laughed nervously “You are absolutely insane dad! I really hope you plan on including me in all of this. Oh! I saved the video of your escape! A radar picked up the explosion and a projectile that came from it, I sent the coordinates to Rhodey! Anyways I have the video saved!”

The Luna had Friday pull up the video that the satellites had captured.

“Anyone else have access to this?” Tony asked as they watched it

Luna looked at him with a brow raised “Seriously, who do you take me for? An idiot?” She ask incredulously “Oh! But that’s another thing is as soon as I took it down I realized what satellite I got it off of” she got a serious look on her face “there is a lot we have to talk about Dad.”

Tony nodded his head in agreement as he fiddled with the new Arc Reactor he was putting together.

“Ok so first thing I gotta talk to you about... isn’t Shield that super spy agency that Grandpa help found?” Luna asked

Tony dropped the tools he was using in shock “How?” He asked surprise lacing his voice

Luna’s laughter rang out “Glad to know I have your attention, it’s the same way I know that you know, I stumbled across it, or them in this case. They really need a firewall upgrade” She explained “when I retrieved the video I had Jarvis and Friday wipe it from anywhere else it might be. But I found out that the satellite that caught the video was Shield’s, so I looked into them. I was also able to access quite a few of there files, Oh! Did you know both you and I have our own files? Anyway I got bored so I stopped going through them for now. I did keep a hidden passageway for you and I to get back in if and when we need to. Anyways my point right now is that there’s an agent of theirs snooping around and with everything happening, you being kidnapped and escaping, I thought you might like to know that I know about the spy agency, and you should keep an eye out for the agent that’s been snooping around. You seriously won’t believe this guys though dad! He went to Stane and asked him if you sold the country to save yourself, I mean the nerve! Both Nick Fury and Phil Coulson are on my shit list dad.”

During Luna’s rambling Tony watched his daughter in awe, a smirk spreading across his face “You really are my daughter” he pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes and turned to return to his work, finishing the last few adjustments.

She rolled her eyes but kept the serious look on her face. She waited as he finished up his adjustments to the Arc Reactor, during the silence her brain trying to find the perfect words.

“Also Dad…” she said after a moment, but trailed off, the man in question looked up at her, his eyes filled with worry “I’m sorry for how I left, I was just so tired and worn out and way too over emotional, it didn’t help that I was PMSing either” she muttered the last part.

Tony cringed slightly at that last statement, “Sweetheart, you have nothing to apologize for, I was in the wrong” he moved towards her, she looked down into her lap “Hey, Hey, none of that, look at me” he moved her chin upward “You are amazing it’s because of you I’m still here,” Luna went to interrupt him “Nah ah I’m talking!” He kissed her nose “If it weren’t for you I probably would have given up in that cave, Luna you are the best part of me, you are the reason I want to be better. You are also my heir and therefore I should have listened to you and your plans better when you first showed interest in changing the company. But regardless whatever happens now and in the future know that I am striving to be better, to be different. And baby that’s because of you. On top of that you also found me, so please don’t apologize” By the end of his speech tears were flowing down her face.

“Okay so where’s my dad and what did you do with him?” Luna asked laughing, while wiping tears away.

“I’m so sorry Lu, I didn’t realize how much strain I’d put on you with how I’ve been acting lately. I am serious when I say I want to change the direction the company is taking an I would really like you to help me lead the charge.” Tony professed “You have your life and I respect that but I would love to have your assistance as I- as we move forward.”

Luna squealed a bit in excitement “Really? Oh! I have so many ideas dad!”

Tony laughed his eyes twinkling in amusement at her enthusiasm, she reminded him so much of her mother.

“Well I promise we will sit down and talk about all of them, but in the meantime how about you get us some coffee from upstairs since we are out down here and come back to help me get this in” Tony suggested while motioning the the new Reactor that he just had finish.

Luna glared at the glowing circular device in disdain, she understood her dad’s reasoning, didn’t mean she had to like it.

“Ok dad” she sighed, kisses him on the head, and walked up the stairs. Pepper was sitting in the living room working on some paperwork and watching a stupid show that was bashing Stark Industries.

Luna laughed a bit at the raging man on the screen. She collected the coffee mugs and went back down. She watched as her dad tried to take out the old Reactor by himself. And ended up basically electrocuting himself in the process.

“Serves you right for not waiting for small hands” Luna smirked

“I was going to try alleviate some of the worry of all this for you” he looked at her sadly “I can have Pepper do this too so you don’t have to”

“It’s fine dad I can handle it, besides I’m kinda curious” Luna gave Tony a small smile and took a sip of her coffee before setting both mugs down.

She went to the sink in the kitchenette, washed her hands, drying them, and then grabbing latex gloves from her pocket that she had placed there earlier. She always carried some on her at all times, because I mean what medical professional didn’t have gloves on their person at all times? She went back to where her dad was, sticking her tounge out at him when he rolled his eyes at her.

Tony pulled out the old Reactor in a quick moment causing Luna to flinch and give him a look.

“It’s fine” he said she took the old Reactor and set it to the side.

Luna looked in the hole seeing inorganic plasmic discharge filling the socket, and look her dad in his eyes “Seriously Dad! You don’t think it wouldn’t be easier if I didn’t just take the shrapnel out?”

“Lu trust me” he pleaded and she folded yet again.

She was able to clean out some of the discharge and locate the exposed wire Tony had already shocked himself on, but it was connected to a magnet and she couldn’t just yank it out. With both hands full and not able to move, or the wire would rest right up against the socket wall. She called out to Jarvis “J, can you page Pepper down here I need her help”

Pepper arrived to the scene of Luna with her hands in her father’s open chest cavity. Luna instructed Pepper what was needed and the two women were able to successfully introduce the new Reactor in Tony’s chest.

When Tony told Luna to scrap the old Reactor Pepper made a motion that she wanted to see it, Luna shrugged and handed it to her.

As Pepper left, Luna watch her dad watch the retreating redhead, a smirk planted on Luna’s face, which grew when her dad looked over to her and their eyes met, he appeared to blush a bit, seeming almost embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!!! Stephen and Tony meet in the next chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Go check out my other stuff!


	9. I Wonder Where She Gets It From?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna’s Dad and Mentor meet! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in love with Italian speaking Tony just FYI! So that’s a thing that people should expect! Translations will be at end of chapter.  
> Check out Get Out Alive Tumblr for pictures (of rooms, areas, furniture, clothes, etc)

The following day found Tony and Luna talking more, going over paperwork, ideas, and plans, and catching up.

The two of them were sitting on the couch in the workshop. Luna’s legs rested over Tony’s lap as they lounged.

Luna had had been telling Tony how her friends back east had really helped her during his capture and disappearance. Especially Stephen. Tony looked thoughtful as she spoke about New York.

She had told him multiple times about the people she called friends. Maybe it would be worthwhile to build headquarters back east. Go back to the roots his father had set up over there.

Luna has also went on to tell Tony about her suspecting foul play in the company and her suspicions of Stane, and his weird inconsistency of emotions. What she had come across but it had disappeared, Tony promised he’d keep an eye out and look into it.

“So you’re really building a new suit?” Luna frowned thoughtfully

“I need to find all my weapons and destroy them Lu. Someone has been dealing under the table and I need to put an end to it, there was absolutely no way it was coincidence that they had as many of my weapons that they did.

“I’m serious about what I said before then, I want to help you with this” Luna said vehemently.

“I promise that when I start working on it I’ll let you know, I’m probably going to lay low for a month or two though, but in the meantime you and I can start working on other projects. So when the time comes we can be ahead of the game” Tony soothed Luna

“Dad” Luna spoke seriously after a couple minutes of comfortable silence “I need you to promise me something”

They stared each other directly in the eyes

“What Princess?”

“You need to promise me you will stay with me, you won’t disappear, or fall off the grid. You can’t die. If you do this, and I know I can’t stop you, you need to promise me we are a team, until the end” Luna had moved to sit closer and grasped at Tony’s hands and squeezing hard.

Tony squeezed her hands three consecutive times, their silent sign to say ‘I Love You’ she squeezed back four times ‘I Love You Too’

“I promise that we will be a team, forever and always, and I promise to always be here for you.” Tony vowed “but a couple of those promises are out of my control but I promise to do my best from keeping them from happening”

Luna nodded and moved forward further hugging him, his arms wrapped around her slender body, and pulled her towards him pulling her onto his lap, she curled up against him, his chin resting on her head.

“I miss when you were tiny and all you wanted to do was cuddle” Tony spoke softly, Luna’s head was against his chest, she heard and felt the rumbling of his voice, the thumping of his heart and the humming of the Arc Reactor. She nuzzled into him and closed her eyes

“I was a very needy child though are you sure you miss that?” She shot back He laughed and kissed her on the head,

“Yes, yes I do”

**********

The next few days passed the same way, they talked and spent time together. But sadly reality hit the And Luna’s time West was coming to an end, she had been called and was told of a complication occurring and that she was needed within the next 24 hours.

So Tony was found sitting on Luna’s large King sized bed as the young woman bustled around her room, tiding, and collecting her work and what not.

“So I think it’s best with everything going on that you stay in New York for awhile” Tony suddenly said, out of the blue.

Luna froze a large textbook slipping from her hands thudding to the ground.

“What?” She squeaked her breathing becoming ragged Tony shot up off the bed and appeared in front of her.

“That sounded worse then I meant it to.” He quickly explained “What I mean is you shouldn’t worry about coming here every other weekend, not for a little bit at least. This isn’t anything against you, and we can talk every night on the phone or video chat. I am just worried about your safety and we don’t know who we can trust right?”

Luna’s breathing evened slightly as he had gone on. She nodded her head

“So for the time being let’s limit the amount of trips you come here for now, Okay Princess?” He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly,

“You scared me” her voice muffled

"Mi dispiace, Principessa" Tonys hand ran through her hair.

After a few moments of hiding her face in Tony's chest, taking in his sent, she backed of and continued what she had been doing.

“So what’s your plan for your birthday that’s in what, like 2 weeks?” She questioned after a few moments of silence.

“Oh yeah, thats coming up here isn't it? I was honestly thinking of coming out to New York and maybe spend a quiet birthday with you” Tony sounded almost nervous.

“What? The great Tony Stark doesn’t want to throw a large party? Ok but actually though where is my dad and what have you done to him!” Luna held he chest in mock shock

“Hardy har har” Tony pretends to laugh “I just want to lay low for awhile, and what’s a better way than to spend a quiet birthday with my beautiful daughter. We can go to a Broadway show, order in, play games, watch some movies. Hey I have an idea you can even invite your friends from work”

Luna’s eyes narrow at that last suggestion “You know if you want to meet them you can just ask you don’t have to be sneaky about it”

“I’m not!” He was a little too quickly and defensively with that answer he cleared his throat “I’m not it’s just a suggestion, regardless that’s how I want to spend my birthday. Besides while I’m over there I can scout around for a good place to set up a new headquarters out east” Tony said attempting to act nonchalant, as if if it was a passing thought.

“Wait, hold up what?” Luna questioned “Did I hear that right?”

“I may or may not be deciding to buy some property or a building and create a tower. Who knows. But first I need to go over there and scout places out.” Tony admitted

Luna started squealing and jumping up and down.

“Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes! Finally” she screamed

Tony laughed at her over exuberance “it’ll take awhile but it’s a possible plan in the works” he admitted.

“Would you be moving out East?” She asked hopefully.

“We’ll see” he said smiling “Now finish getting your stuff together, we can talk more about this later”

***********

It was Wednesday May 27th when Tony decided he would head to New York early.

That way he could get some business done before Friday, for his birthday, and spend Friday, Saturday, and Sunday with Luna.

It was just a coincidence that he was right by Metro General so he decided to go see if he could find his daughter.

He had his ‘disguise’ on, which consisted of a hoodie, dark glasses and a baseball cap.

But funny enough no one recognized him, no one stopped or questioned him, as he made his way to where he knew Luna’s new office was, he decided to send her a page once he got there if she wasn’t there.

Thankfully because he was walking with purpose no one was stopping him.

Though he stopped himself when he heard Luna’s voice.

“No, but you see that where you screwed up and because of your oversight you nearly killed a patient” Luna’s voice was hard and authoritative Tony raised his eyebrows in question and turned down the hall he heard her voice coming from.

“I’m sorry Dr. Stark I really-“ a timid voice began

“I don’t want to hear your excuses” Luna snapped

“You’re on scut for a week as punishment, keep this as a lesson as to why you follow every step in the book.” a deep male voice then spoke. “You are excused Dr Hunter”

Tony turned the corner to see a young man scurry off away from his Daughter and a tall, dark haired man that looked to be around his own age.

He stopped to observe.

“Ugh” Luna groaned loudly and bashed her head against the wall, Tony flinched at the sound.

“I can’t even! They are all idiots”

The man that had been standing next to her, moved in front of her, he placed both hands on each shoulder.

“Breath Luna, the patient is fine, that’s what matters right?”

“It could have all gone so wrong Stephen!” Luna wailed, so this was Stephen Strange.

“But it didn’t” Stephen soothed

“And now I have to file a report and there going to be a shit ton of paperwork, and what do I even tell the family?” Luna rattles off her breathing speeding up.

Stephen pulled her towards in and gathered her into a hug. “Okay, it’s alright, you’re alright” he rubbed her back.

Luna hiccuped “You’re doing it again,” she spoke in a teasing voice “how many sizes has your heart grown by now?”

“Yeah well as you’ve said before I have reputation to uphold so don’t be going around announcing the fact that I care about someone, let alone you Stark” Stephen sniped “When’s your next procedure?”

Luna backed away from the man and checked her phone. “Actually I’m only on call from now until tomorrow, I caught up on all my scheduled procedures as soon as I got back so I have nothing scheduled.” She sighed and leaned back “Oh and my dad is supposed to arrive tomorrow night after my shift so I gotta prepare for that too”

“Actually I got here early” Tony decided to speak up from his spot, as he was leaning against the wall.

“Dad!” Luna gasped and beelined it straight into Tony’s waiting arms “What are you doing here so soon?”

“Had some locations I wanted to check out for our upcoming plans and honestly I wanted to come see you a bit early, I figured if I got the work that needed to be done, done, we could have the whole weekend to relax.” Tony explained

“How’d you find me?” Luna asked her eyes narrowing.

“I was on the way to your office when I heard you”

“Oh” she said simply and looked over to Stephen, motioning with her her telling him to come over. Stephen slipped his hands in his scrub pockets and walked over to Luna and Tony.

“Dad, meet Doctor Stephen Strange, Stephen this is my Dad, Tony Stark” Luna introduced them to each other.

Her eyes tracking both of them as they seemed to size each other up Tony stuck his hand out, Stephen followed they shook hands. The grip from each other was tight but almost, reassuring? Like they were both silently and mutually agreeing about something.

They didn’t seem to notice how long they held hands for, or how long their gaze stayed locked. it wasn’t until Luna cleared her throat that the both of them came to.

“Dr. Strange, I’ve heard much about you, all good I assure you” Tony released the Doctors hand and smiled.

“As I you, but I can’t say the same, your daughter was getting quite exasperated with you before your untimely kidnapping” Stephen gave a tight smile.

Tony flinched, Luna went to defend her father but he cut her off “No, I deserved that, he’s not wrong.”

“I rarely ever am” 

Tony’s lips twitched, this might actually be fun.

“Oh no, why did I ever think I was a good idea to get you two in the same room?” Luna groaned, Luna’s pager went off at that moment and her groan grew louder “What now?” She whined and turned to look at Tony after glancing at the pager.

“I have to go I’m going to be awhile, you can wait for me in my office if you want but with all the fuck ups people keep making lately I can’t guarantee a time I’ll be done at”

“Don’t worry about me Princess I can take care of myself” Luna scoffed at that but Tony continued “Thankfully I have the best disguise and no one has noticed me yet either, so at least there’s that”

Luna rolled her eyes and glanced over to Stephen “Can you keep an eye on him for me while he’s here? Make sure he doesn't get into trouble.” She asked him

Stephen looked down at his watch “I suppose my shift is over and I’ve babysat one Stark for a few years now what’s one more?”

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed indignantly

“Thanks Stephen” Luna turned to Tony “Play nice, I’ll track you down or call you when I’m done here but you can go to the loft too. Love you dad” Luna kisses him on the cheek and turned to run down the hall as her pager starts beeping again another groan could be heard from her.

Tony’s face turned serious after she turned the corner and turn to face a equally serious face of Stephen Strange.

“Lead the way Doc” Tony gestured Stephen’s brow raised

“Anywhere in particular?”

“Nah, just somewhere private, Lu’s office? Your office? Don’t matter” Tony shrugged,

Stephen made his way down the hall Tony came from.

Coming across Luna’s office, Stephen pulled out keys and unlocked the door. Tony stayed quiet but had raised his eyebrows in question.

Tony entered after Stephen and took in the office. To the right there was a beautiful view of New York behind her simple modern white desk, she had a white office chair and he wasn’t surprised to see the chairs in front of the desk were purple. Purple was her favorite color after all.

To the left held a wall of books and some storage cabinets there was a purple chaise, with some open textbooks strewn out on it, the wall across from the door held waist high wooden filing cabinets, files and books were piled up on top of it. The walls around the room were littered with pictures and a few certificates. He saw pictures she had taken of scenery, from there many trips around the world, of California, and New York. There were pictures of the two of them, ones with Luna and Pepper, ones with Happy, Luna and her best friend, and even a couple with Stephen, he saw some with people he didn’t know but knew they must be her other friends from here.

Tony wasn’t surprised how modest it was, Tony had always been the eccentric one of the two. If anything of hers was over the top it probably meant Tony directly had something to do with it.

“I have no clue where she gets the modesty from” Tony spoke in a teasing manner and made his way to the chaise. He looked down at the books and saw they had something to do with psychology.

Oh right she was working on another doctorate. He hadn’t realized she had been a Psychology Doctorate.

“It is a mystery isn’t it?” Stephen was watching as the billionaire took in the office and almost appeared nervous about something.

“Actually not really it’s definitely from her mother” Tony spoke softly as he was walking to the window behind the desk, his hands clasped behind his back.

“She never speaks of her mother” Stephen said showing some curiosity.

“That’s because she died when she was born.” Tony’s hands tightened into fists

“Oh, I’m sorry. Maybe not a good topic to be on?” Stephen sat down on one of the chairs that was in front of the desk and leaned back, continuing to watch the billionaire, who appeared to be lost in thought.

“I was 19 when Ana got pregnant.” Tony whispered and shook his head and turned away from the window “Luna’s mother, Anastasia” his lip twitched at the name “She died of a heart defect, that actually caused Luna to be born prematurely”

Tony’s eyes locked with Stephen’s.

Stephen’s eyes widened at that statement “That’s why…”

Tony nodded “Yup” popping the ‘p’ as he said it.

“Ever since she found out, she had set her heart on becoming a cardiologist. Well that and trying to beat everyone of my records that I had set as a kid, ya know get through school as fast as possible and what not. I have absolutely no idea where her competitiveness came from.”

Stephen hummed in acknowledgement. Tony moved to sit in Luna’s chair and spun around once.

He stopped and looked at Stephen. “Doctor Strange, I-“ Tony choked as emotion bleed into his voice, he cleared his throat and tried again. “I need to thank you for what you have done for Luna. Teaching her, mentoring her, encouraging her, protecting her, and above all being a better father figure then I was and have been. You were there for her when I couldn’t”

“Mr. Stark I hope it goes without saying that I wasn’t doing it for attention. In the beginning it was a simple mentor/ mentee relationship. You know her brain works through things faster than others, and they just couldn’t keep up with her so I was the best candidate to work with her. But as I assume that you already know she’s special beyond just that.” As Stephen spoke about Luna he had a fond look in his eyes, Tony could see how much this man cared for his daughter. “I’m not one to make friends, my life is my job, but in the last few years with Luna here I can see where that mentality won’t get me as far as I’d like. Luna is a very special light in my life. Don’t let her hear that I told you that” Stephen’s lips twitched into a smirk

“Oh yeah she’ll be impossible if she hears you say stuff like that about her” Tony laughed and spun in the chair again.

“Yes and I wonder where she gets it from?” Stephen chuckled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dispiace, Principessa- I’m sorry, Princess
> 
> ————
> 
> So? Did I do them justice? What do you think?
> 
> Also! Getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow! Wish me luck! I’m so nervous!


	10. Team up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen learn about each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my teeth extraction was 1/2 successful... ugh jaw pain is awful! Here’s a new chapter for you while I suffer!

The two men sat and talked for a surprising amount of time. It was refreshing. Tony was surprised how much he actually opened up told Stephen, where as Stephen was surprised he actually enjoyed talking with the older Stark.

They had compared childhoods and Tony told him about Howard, and his fear about doing the same things to Luna that had been done to him

“If it any consolation, she looks up to you and it doesn’t seem, from my point of view that you have done the same to her as your father did to you.” Stephen had said with a small smile. “Though the last year was rocky she still loves you”

Tony grimaced at that and even told Stephen what had happened between the two of them. Tony was going to tell her about the whole signing the company over to her at a certain point and was putting her as an in case of emergency. It had been a few days before she turned 18 and Tony had come out of a meeting with Obadiah and the board, frustrated. They were pushing for a new weapon, so when the talk about the company had come up with Luna later that night and Luna had brought up maybe working more on tech, and medical advances with the company, Tony’s frustration from earlier had exploded outward.

From then on Tony had receded inward upset with himself and subconsciously taking it out on Luna.

This had been one of the things that Luna and him had talked about already.

Tony even told Stephen about his capture and imprisonment in Afghanistan.

Stephen shared some of his own history even on the very touchy subject of his sister, who had drowned. Stephen admitted in seeing a bit of his sister in Luna, her passion to make others happy, and her unwavering care for others.

Tony even touched on his teenage sweetheart, Luna’s mother. Anastasia Sarah Adams, Ana for short. How they had fallen in love and gotten pregnant at a young age. Thankfully his mother had been supportive while Howard was as always disappointed but let his wife take care of Tony’s problem.

“How much does Luna know about Ana?” Stephen asked gently

“She knows enough, but I have a box of Ana’s possessions that I’m supposed to give Luna when she’s 21 so she’ll learn more in a couple years. Thankfully she’s always seemed happy with just me as a parent regardless of my constant screw ups” Tony spoke softly, pain in his eyes though.

Stephen felt a pang in his chest for the man in front of him. There was so much more there then people realized, including himself.

“Like I said earlier, Luna loves you, never doubt that” Stephen smiled lightly at the billionaire.

After that their conversations bleed to more casual and safer topics, about what they were working on and such. Tony was tempted to show his daughters mentor the Arc Reactor in his chest but decided against it

Both men admitted their surprise at the ease of conversation. Laughing briefly how Luna was right about them actually being a lot a like each other.

Their conversation came to a halt as keys jingled at the door and the office door opened. Luna was surprised to see her father and Stephen sitting in her office looking relaxed and as though they’d been there the entire time she was busy.

Her staring got interrupted though by the voice that buzzed from her earpiece.

She started conversersing angrily in Mandarin. She threw her keys on the coffee table and sat on the chaise. She crossed her knee over the other and leaned back.The conversation got heated for a moment and suddenly she tapped her ear after one last sentence.

Tony chuckled lightly from his spot in her desk chair. As Luna groaned and leaned her head back.

“Well I don’t know much Chinese but I definitely know what ‘You’ll be hearing from my lawyers’ sounds like” Tony’s words were confirmed by the annoyed glare he received from her. Stephen chuckled a bit at that as well.

She sat up and stared at the two of them oddly, studying the environment, suddenly her eyes widened “Oh no. No. No. No. Don’t tell me you guys have been here the entire time talking!” She exclaimed

“I thought you wanted us to get along” Stephen stated

“Yes, but with supervision, my supervision, cause now you guys have talked about who knows what, and compared stories, and-“ she gasps clutching her chest “you both have ammunition against me now! Why have you both forsaken me.” She put her hand on her forehead and plopped back on the chaise making use of its true name.

Both men rolled their eyes at her.

She sat back up and continued to stare at them dumbfounded. “Like I actually expected you to get bored hours ago” she gestured to Tony “Have you seriously been here for for the 5 hours that I’ve been busy?”

Both men we shocked that it had indeed been 5 hours that they had been there. Tony realized how thirsty he was, and now that he thought about it how hungry he was as well.

Stephen stood up and stretched. His back cracking as he twisted around to limber up.

“Well I’m that case it’s time to make sure you eat” Stephen stated looking at the 18 year old with an unimpressed look “because I know you haven’t eaten since I made you eat last”

Tony bit his cheek. So Stephen was also Luna’s ‘Pepper’.

“Well how about we find a restaurant nearby and have dinner? My treat.” Tony says, while clapping his hands together and standing up.

“I’m on call though I should stay close, if not in the hospital.” Luna said looking as exhausted as she sounded.

Tony looked over to Stephen “I did say nearby, right?”

“You did” Stephen confirms “and I know just the place” Stephen walked forward and grabbed Luna’s hand pulling her up

Luna groans “Noooo” she drew out “This is what I wanted to avoid! The both of you ganging up on me!” She wailed softly, not being completely serious. “Wait my keys and purse and stuff” she made grabby hands as Stephen pulled her out of the office. Tony watched on amused as Luna showed signs of her younger age, it was a rare form for her.

Tony collected her stuff quickly and and followed after them.

*******

Moments later found them in a small Italian restaurant down the way from the the hospital.  
The hostess had greeted Luna and Stephen warmly as if they were old friends, they were asked is they wanted there usual table and Stephen confirmed they did.  
Tony realized this must be a place they frequently visited, which would make sense since Luna was a picky eater if there was something she liked she usually stuck to it. Italian food was a comfort food for the Starks. So it made sense.

Conversation flowed easily. When Stephen asked how things had gone after they had separated she went on a rant about ‘stupid interns’ and the fact that they are causing more problems for the nurses than necessary.

“Oh and then I find out that some Chinese doctor is using one of my ideas, the one I already have a patent on. That I’m using in my case study. So for one he doesn’t have the permission and two he’s going to screw with my results and the FDA is going to be on my ass!” Luna finished her rant taking a bit of the bruschetta that had been brought to the table.

“The FDA loves you they won’t blacklist you over someone else’s stupidity” Stephen comforted

“And as you told him, you were going to have your lawyers be in touch” Tony smiled “should I have Micheal call you?”

“Ugh, ew, No dad” Luna gagged “He has the grossest crush on me, ew” She shudders

“That’s my girl” Tony took a bite of food smiling “but seriously though should I have Pepper send someone your way?”

“Sure, I guess, but honestly I think he wasn’t expecting me to find out right away, he thought he was doing really good at hiding but Friday is better,” Luna smirked, so did Tony for that matter. “so when I called him, blindsiding him he wasn’t sure what to do, I’m pretty sure he’s going to pull out of anything he was doing. The lawyer comment was really just to scare him.”

Tony sniffed and pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes “You truly are my daughter, I’m so proud”

Luna rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

*******

They were finishing up dinner when Luna brought up the weekend.

“So dad what’s the plan for this weekend then? I mean it’s your birthday so-” Luna was cut off by her pager and phone beeping. Pulling her phone out she read a message that Claire had sent to her. Her face paled in horror. “Motherfucking- I have to go dad! I’ll see you back at the loft?” She spoke quickly while grabbing her bag “can you put my leftovers in the fridge for me? Love you dad” she rushed and gave him a kiss on the head “bye Stephen see you later” she yelled over her shoulder and she sprinted out of the restaurant.

Tony look on confused slightly.  
Stephen pulled out his phone and dialed Christine.

“What’s going on?” He questioned and the conversation went on with a lot of hm’s and small vocal cues. “Ok, well make sure she doesn’t kill him until she gets there, we went to Bel Sole, Okay good night”

Tony passed his card to the waiter during Stephen’s call and turned his questioning stare on to the surgeon when the phone was put away.

“It’s the same old same old. Some idiot thinking that if Luna can do something so can they, not realizing till it’s too late and that they have bitten off more than they can chew.” Stephen explained

“So this happens often?” Tony questioned

“Sadly Yes, Actually It’s one of the reasons she got promoted to Head of Cardio.” Stephen continued

The waiter brought back Tony’s card and the receipt. Stephen took that time to notice that the bill had been paid

“Shit, Stark you weren’t actually supposed to foot the bill, we could have split it, I did recommend to come here” Stephen was pulling out his wallet. “Let me at least take care of tip”

“I mean I already put tip on the receipt but if you want to leave extra money for them be my guest, and I said from the very beginning that I was my treat” Tony fought half heartedly

“Ok well then let me at least buy you a drink” Stephen then insisted.

“Don’t you have a curfew to adhere to?” Tony asked “you know being a doctor and all that means you need enough sleep and all that Jazz, I wouldn’t know about it too much though because Yay! Insomnia!”

“I’m off until Sunday, barring any massive emergencies, I’ve hit my maximum amount of hours and the hospital has begun becoming very strict about overtime, so I have no curfew, and now I owe you, so I insist. I don’t like owing people” Stephen was standing up and grabbing the bag of leftovers.

Tony laughs “You just want to spend more time with me! That’s it, isn’t it?”

Stephen rolls his eyes “Oh yeah, you caught me, that’s exactly it, because you totally need more of an ego boost.”

They both chuckled and left the restaurant.

*******

The night had preceded calmly from then on the two men went to drop the food of at Luna’s loft and they proceeded to visit a bar down the street. Tony honestly couldn't remember a time he felt this at ease with someone other then Luna.

As their time together came to an end Tony had decided that he definitely wanted to become friends with this man. Especially since he meant so much to Luna. Tony asked the Doctor to join Luna and him for birthday dinner and the showing of The Lion King, broadway musical Tony had gotten tickets for.

“I didn’t think she was serious when she said you wanted to go to a musical with her.” Stephen admits.

“Honestly for my birthday I just want to see her happy and relaxed, especially after the last year she deserves it, and it gives me some down time to relax as well.” Tony explained.

Stephen looked thoughtful for a moment “What time is the show?” He asked

Tony smiled “5, going to dinner after”

“I suppose I can come, I know Claire and Christine, Luna’s friends will be busy that night though. She had said something about us meeting you, which I’ve had the surprising pleasure of doing so before the other two.” Stephen said with a small smile

“Was that a compliment?” Tony asked

“Take it how you will, You’re going to anyways. I suppose I’ll see you Friday night” Stephen ended

“Good night Doctor” Tony went to enter Luna’s loft

“Good night Doctor” Stephen responded and turned away to leave. Tony had frozen a weird look crossed his face at Stephens tone, but then continued into the loft

***********

The following day found Tony busy with paperwork as Pepper sent him a ton of it, he supposed this is what happens when he shuts down the weapons department of a weapons company.

Luna had come home and the two of them ate leftovers from the previous day and talked. Tony was really pushing the clean energy and they had been bouncing ideas off of each other. Luna really wanted to get some medical advances going through the company as well and she showed him her plans.

After dinner they both lounged on the couch, Luna’s legs over Tony's as she always did, they had a tub of ice cream between them and two spoons. They watched a bit of news, which had made Tony laugh but Luna was fuming because it was happening exactly how she thought. Everyone was going about saying how Tony has PTSD and he’s unfit to make decisions.

“Calmare la Principessa” Tony placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Ma Papà, questo non è giusto per te” Luna slipped easily into Italian.

“Tutto Andrà bene” He soothed

They had Friday choose a movie after that. Both of them ended up falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calmare la Principessa- Calm Princess 
> 
> Ma Papà, questo non è giusto per te- But Dad that’s not fair to you
> 
> Tutto Andrà bene- everything will be okay
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Tony’s Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Luna spending time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN’T ABANDONED THIS STORY I PROMISE!!!  
> I’m so sorry!  
> I’ve been having a bit more fun with my other Fics! But I haven’t forgotten this fic!  
> It’s short and sweet!  
> Hope you enjoy some fluff

Luna woke up the next day, her head was resting on a pillow that was on Tony’s lap, while Tony had slid down into a more prone position, his head resting on a pillow on the arm rest of the couch. Slight snores escaping his mouth.

 

Luna couldn’t remember the last time the two of the had shared a sleeping space and cuddled through the night, but she distinctly remembers that it always had worked to calm her hectic mind. Obviously it helped Tony too because she realized that sunrise had already occurred and neither her or her father were usually asleep during sunrise, on a normal day.

 

She quietly sat up, and rubbed her neck. She sat and watched her dad the, glow coming off his chest caused a shiver down her spine. The Reactor in his chest scared her, there was something about it that didn’t bode well for him. Though she couldn’t place why just yet.

 

She reached out with her gift and felt his soul. She had been afraid too since he’d gotten back. She was comforted at the feeling of her father’s warmth. His soul and emotions had always been so pure and warm. They had always been an amazing anchor for her. They kept her grounded.

 

She stood up and stretched, she was surprised about how rested she felt, she hasn’t felt this rested in such a long time. She crept quietly out of the living room, through the dining room into the kitchen. She grabbed the ingredients to make waffles and set to it.

 

*******

 

Tony awoke so the smell of food and coffee. He was disoriented at first trying to remember exactly where he was. He then remembered falling asleep on the couch watching a movie with Luna.

 

He followed the scent of coffee and food, but mostly coffee, to the kitchen. He was welcomed to the sight of Luna dancing around the kitchen, she was humming quietly to whatever song was playing in her earbuds.

 

Tony sat at the dining room table and watched her a small smile gracing his face. She was so much like her mother. The way she spoke, acted, held herself, and so much more. Little things like dancing around the house with music blaring had been a thing he would come home to a lot when he and Ana had moved in together. It always warmed his heart, especially when it was a song both of them could get into singing and dancing around.

 

Tony had been so lost in thought that he was surprised when Luna arrived next to him with a plate of waffles, and bacon, and a steaming mug of coffee, sliding both of them in front of him.

 

“Buon compleanno Papà” She spoke softly kissing his head [Happy Birthday Daddy]

 

“Grazie Principessa” he beamed at her as she brought over the whipped cream and cut up strawberries. [Thanks Princess]

 

She slipped some ibuprofen on the table in front of him “I’m sure your neck hurts from sleeping in such an awkward angle all night” she explained, he rubbed his neck, turning it slightly, and winced when he realized how right she was.

She smirked at him, and turned back to the counter to grab her plate and mug. She sat next to him and they ate in a comfortable silence.

 

“So I know musical and dinner tonight but what are you wanting to do with the first part of your day?” Luna asked him in between bites of waffle.

 

“Is there anywhere you haven’t been to in or around the city?” Tony asked her when he was able to answer.

 

“This isn’t my day Dad! It’s yours. So don’t worry about me” she said indignantly

 

“Ok well first I’m your dad so of course I’m going to worry about you and second what I really want to do today is spend time with you, so if there is anywhere you haven’t been and would like to go I think we should do it” Tony explained. Luna’s chest swelling at his explanation.

 

“Geez, both you and Stephen need to stop with this overly caring stuff, it’s so weird! You guys are going to give me emotional whiplash.” Luna sipped at her coffee a small smile on her lips a thoughtful look in her eyes. “I mean I’ve kinda been wanting to go the Brooklyn Botanical Garden but I never have the time to get over to Brooklyn”

 

Tony nodded “That sounds peaceful”

 

Luna rolled her eyes “Well you do need to stay on the down low, so maybe a trip the museum in Brooklyn could be something we do while we are over there.”

 

“So you’re saying you haven’t really been to Brooklyn?” Tony ask curiosity lacing his voice.

 

Luna shrugs “What can I say? I’m more of a Manhattan girl. I mean I work and live here. I’m not one to venture out too far. Dad you know I’m more of an introvert”

 

“How you’re my daughter, sometimes I’ll never understand. You’re so much like your mom though.” Tony spoke softly his eyes softening at the mentioning of Ana. “So looks like we are making a trip to Brooklyn”

 

After they cleared up breakfast and got ready they made their way to the garage. Luna decided to have Tony drive her car since she wasn’t really a fan of driving around places she didn’t already know.

 

“Why don’t you have your Audi out here?” Tony had asked while he was staring at her generic Honda Civic.

 

“Because dad I don’t always need to drive around in an expensive car, it helps me blend in, and honestly I enjoy driving the Audi around much more in California where I can actually take advantage of its speed.” Luna explained her reasoning after an eye roll “and honestly I spend more time walking and taking a taxi if needed”

 

Tony had an offended look on his face, but dropped it after that.

 

********

 

Tony watch Luna as they walked around the Gardens, the teen had been taking pictures as they went along. She had a serine smile on her face and her head was tilted back slightly soaking in the sun. She caught him watching her and her smile widened, she let her camera hang around her neck as she moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his arm, in a way that a little kids cling to someone they didn’t want to leave.

 

“Ti amo Papà” she whispered [I love you Daddy]

 

“Ti amo anche io principessa” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and leaned over, kissing her temple as they continued through the garden. [I love you too Princess]

 

The rest of the day passed in a relatively calm manner, they went to the museum in Brooklyn and a few people recognized her as the Stark heir and asked for autographs. Tony was greatly amused of the fact that no one recognized him, though wearing a hoodie, hat and sunglasses really seemed to be the optimum disguise, and he stayed quietly in the background observing. Luna dealt with the people sincerely and kindly except for the few that got offensive about Tony and made rude comments.

 

All in all the day had been exactly what Tony had hoped for. The drive back to Manhattan was calm and quiet. Tony looked over to find Luna asleep against the window. Tony smiled and caressed her cheek as they were currently stuck in traffic. He couldn’t stop staring at her all day. He wasn’t sure what life had in store for him and he was worried about his little girl, his princess, but he would continue forward and hopefully she would stay safe.

When they got closer to the theater Tony woke Luna up.

The two of them met Stephen and enjoyed the show. Tony had a bit more fun watching Luna’s reactions, but all in all it was a good time.

Dinner wasn’t a huge affair, though Stephen and Tony were definitely finding common ground and by Luna’s reaction, which was somewhere between annoyance, and amusement, they were much more alike than either of them wanted to admit.

With farewells to Stephen after dinner Tony drove them back to Luna’s loft.

The two once again found themselves lounging on the couch.

“Dad” Luna spoke softly, obviously on the verge of sleep. Tony made a inquisitive sound and the young woman continued “Happy Birthday, I love you”

Tony smiles down gently at the blonde who was resting on his chest, away from the reactor, though she still could hear it.

“I love you too Princess. Thank you for a wonderful birthday” he kisses her head and the two fall back into silence.

Tony losing himself in his thoughts, marking plans and such. He did notice when Luna’s breathing changed and was able to lift her effortlessly, bringing her to her bed.

Leaning over he kissed he on her forehead.

“Ti amo principessa” he whispered against her skin.

He left her room to go back while FRIDAY dimmed the lights.

Now he needed to figure out how he was going to play out his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short! Next chapter should be getting into making MK 2 and that!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Sorry for any errors and what not!  
> Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to tell me what you think!


	12. Planning and testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suit is coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time no see!  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The following months Tony and Luna were extremely busy.

With her progress on her Psychology Doctorate, her case study, it being Summer and all the heart and lung issues popping up in the heat, and then working on Stark Industry ideas and the suit plans with her father she would go home and collapse onto her bed exhausted.

It was the beginning of June when Tony had started the armor.

He had recounted his talk with Rhodey to Luna.

Anger had flashed through her, aimed towards her godfather.

Tony ended up talking her down and told her not to dwell too much on it.

It was about a month later that Tony started a video chat with Luna and then pulled up the blueprints for the armor. They started perfecting the plans.

July 14th rolled around and Tony flew out to celebrate Luna’s birthday with her. It was a quiet affair, just as she liked it. Tony had been able to meet Claire and Christine. He gifted a bracelet that he had given to Ana when she had turned 19.

It wasn’t long until October rolled in.

On the 5th Tony called Luna telling her that it was time for flight testing. He had gotten the boots figured out and wanted to see if he could achieve lift.

Luna has ended up on the floor laughing after watching him fly back and hit the wall, the icing on the cake was Dum-E spraying the male genius with the fire extinguisher.

The following days Tony, And Luna when she could, worked out the best way for him to stabilize flight.

By October 13th Tony was latching on the arm piece that would ideally do just that.

Luna was in the background on video chat, she was in the middle of doing some work as well as discussing certain data with her father over some of the calculations she had come up with.

Pepper entered the garage.

“I’ve been buzzing you. Didn’t you hear?” The PA asked as she placed a wrapped box and a coffee mug on one of the work benches.

Luna looked on curiously, watching the scene in front of her.

Tony explained to Pepper how it was simply a flight stabilizer and then he suddenly flies back as he tests it.

This causes Luna to lose it laughing especially at her father’s “I didn’t expect that”

Pepper acknowledges Luna after that with a quick hello.

She then informed Tony that Stane was upstairs. And Tony looks over to the screen as Luna bites her lip nervously.

“Call you back Princess?”

“Sure Dad, I love you”

“Ditto” he smiled at her and the call ended.

Luna wrung her hands for a half a second before she called out to Friday.

“Fri get me audio surveillance of the conversation please” Luna requested

Music suddenly was playing from her speakers.

“How'd it go?” Tony inquired. “It went that bad, huh?” He observes after a moment of silence only the piano playing

“Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad.” Obadiah said ending the song he had been playing.

“Sure doesn't. Oh, boy.” Her father sassed

“It would have gone better if you were there.”

“You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. I lay low, and you take care of all…”

“Hey, come on. In public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting.”

“This was a board of directors meeting?” Tony feigned shock.

“The board is claiming you have posttraumatic stress. They're filing an injunction.”

Luna clenched her hands at Stanes words, her teeth grinding together.  
“A what?” Tony sounded genuinely shocked.

“They want to lock you out.” Stanes says bluntly  
“Why, 'cause the stocks dipped 40 points? We knew that was gonna happen.” The genius pushed

“Fifty-six and a half.” Pepper interrupted.

‘Who’s side are you on Pepper?’ Luna thought

“It doesn't matter.” Tony urged “We own the controlling interest in the company.”

“Tony, the board has rights, too.” Obadiah says almost kindly. “They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest.”

Luna could literally feel the deception from where she stood on the opposite coast from where this conversation was taking place.  
There was more at play here.

She knew it

“I'm being responsible!” Tony defended his actions “That's a new direction for me, for the company. I mean, me on the company's behalf being responsible for the way that…This is great.” Clearly he was frustrated.

Luna took that moment to push her own feelings of pride and appreciation towards her father so he would know that no matter what  
anyone else thought or said she was proud of what he was doing.   
“Oh, come on. Tony. Tony.” From the sound of it it appeared that her father was leaving the living room.

“I'll be in the shop.” His voice was tense and upset

“Hey, hey! Hey, Tony. Listen. I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them.” Stane urged “Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs.”

Luna paled. Obadiah wants information on the reactor in her father’s chest.  
“No. No, absolutely not.” Tony refuses and Luna sighs in relief.

“It'll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York!” The man just doesn’t stop.

Maybe Luna would have to visit the board of directors and really see what was happening because she knew that there was foul play happening but from who, she wasn’t sure just yet.

“This one stays with me. That's it, Obie. Forget it.”

“All right, well, this stays with me, then.” Since it was only an audio feed Luna could only assume that her father had been about to take the pizza Stane had brought. “Go on, here, you can have a piece…. Take two.”

“Thank you.”

“You mind if I come down there and see what you're doing?”

“Good night, Obie.”

At that Luna had Jarvis bring her video chat back up in the Lab.

As Tony enters that lab he is met with a hard look from her golden eyes, that seem to dance with fire in them.

“You eavesdropped?” The billionaire asked his daughter.

A tense nod was his answer

“I don’t trust him dad. I really don’t know why you do.” Luna admits

“Your grandfather trusted him, I grew up with him, he’s basically my uncle.” Tony explained.

“You said Howard trusted him you said nothing about you trusting him.” The teen genius shot back.

He gave her a look “I am unsure about who to trust anymore if I’m being completely honest”

She gasped and held a hand to her chest in mock shock “Even me? Your one and only beautiful daughter?” He responded with an eye roll as she giggled. “Dad I’m serious though” she sobered up “Stane has always made me nervous and while you were kidnapped I got some really weird vibes from him.”

“Not worry princess I’m a big boy I promise I can handle this.”

Though in both of their heads they both knew that they needed each other.

——

“Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0.” Tony rattled off to U.

Luna watch with bated breath, the last 36 tests had been brutal on her father.

She wished he would let her fly back to help but he was adamant about having her stay out east for safety.

“For lack of a better option, Dum-E is still on fire safety.” Tony shot a look at the bot and pointed at him “If you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college.”

The Bot made a quiet whirring sound, drooping it’s ‘head’ down slightly

“Don’t worry D, I got your back, the big ol’ meany won’t take you away from me” Luna comforts her bot brother and sticks her tongue out at Tony.

“All right, nice and easy. Seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity.” Both Stark’s took a breath.

“And three, two, one” The male counts down, all Luna can do is watch with her breath being held in anticipation.

He lifts off at one and hovers there, a little unsteady but considering his previous tests this was remarkable.

“Okay.” Tony comments as he lands catching his balance. Though at Tony’s subtlety Luna whoops in excitement pumping her fist in the air.

Tony smiles at his daughters excitement and turns to look at Dum-E “Please don't follow me around with it, either, ‘cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously. Just stand down! If something happens, then come in.” He instructs.

“You’re doing fabulous Dum-E! Don’t let him tell you otherwise” Luna encourages the bot, smiling innocently when Tony shot her a look.

“And again, let's bring it up to 2.5.” At her father’s instructions Luna but her lip nervously.

“Three, two, one.” He counted down again and lifted off the floor.

She watch nervously as he hovered around the garage, over cars, making a mess of his workbench, papers flying everywhere.

“Yeah, I can fly.” He said cockily as he landed safely.

Luna proceeded to scream and jump up and down in excitement for him.

———-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!  
> Next chapter:  
> Full test flight and the ball  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate feedback!  
> Comments and Kudos make me happy!
> 
> Thank you for checking out my story!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> Brickgirl1993  
> And  
> Get-out-Alive-A03 (posting pictures and visuals from the story)


End file.
